


Daiyu 2

by Sunhawk16



Series: Godchild [28]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Dialogue-Only, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14780016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhawk16/pseuds/Sunhawk16
Summary: From the 12 days of Christmas 2014.  Part 2 of the final installment of the Godchild universe.





	Daiyu 2

**Author's Note:**

> From the 12 days of Christmas 2014. Part 2 of the final installment of the Godchild universe.

Good morning Agent Maxwell, I hope you had a good vacation?

Morning Marlene, yeah… it was fine. Sorry for the short notice and all. Any messages?

Just don’t forget your seven forty-five with the Coroner’s office. Your mail’s on your desk and your seven thirty is waiting in your office.

What seven thirty?

Agent Chang.

Huh. I guess I forgot. Thanks Marlene… give yourself a raise.

Another one? Why Boss… you’re much too good to me.

Never. Hold my calls until Agent Chang is gone… he doesn’t come in to the office that often any more.

Sure thing.

…

Hey Wufei, what’s up? I don’t remember… oh shit.

Hi Uncle Duo.

Uh… Alex… uh… hi…

You’ve sure been busy this week… you’re a hard man to track down.

Apparently not hard enough…

What was that?

Uh… nothing. Uh… you know us part-timers. So, what’s up… new case?

No, this isn’t work related.

I was afraid of that…

I wanted to show you something, Uncle Duo.

Show me? You’re not here to… uh… I mean, what is that?

It’s an ultrasound picture. Becca is pregnant… we’re expecting our first child. It’s going to be a little girl.

Ultrasound? Oh wow… this is a baby girl?

I know it’s kind of hard to tell at this stage, but yeah… that’s Daiyu.

Daiyu? You’ve already named her? Oh wow… look at that. Another little Chang. That’s so cool. And so hard to believe…

I know, right? Kind of looks like a frog if you ask me, but… Uncle Duo? What’s the matter?

It’s a long, long story kiddo… but… never mind. Just wow…

Uh… ok, if you say so. Anyway… I wanted to…

No.

What? But I haven’t even…

Alex, I love you and your Mom dearly and wouldn’t have missed a moment of your lives for the world… but I’m too darn old for this God-father stuff. I can’t possibly be a good God-father to a third generation.

Good grief, Uncle Duo, is that what this is all about? I know that… I wouldn’t dream of asking you.

Really? You mean I didn’t need to waste those vacation… uh… I mean, really? That’s not why you’re here?

No, I just wanted to share the news with you.

So… who are you going to ask?

Liam, maybe. Or Becca’s brother. We haven’t really decided yet. Not like either of us are all that religious anyway…

It’s not necessarily got anything to do with religion. Your grandparents aren’t religious either. And it didn’t have anything to do with the job I did with you and your mother.

That’s true, I suppose. We just haven’t decided if we’re going to have one…

What? Of course Daiyu has to have a God-father! What are you thinking? Who’s going to be there to take her to the zoo? And to babysit at the drop of a hat? And co-sign for her first car loan?

Well, I suppose we probably will…

Alex, this is an important decision and you really need to be giving it more thought. A God-father is a big role in a kid’s life…

Well, Becca didn’t have one, so we’ve just been talking about it, is all.

She didn’t? Aw man… what were her parents thinking? Poor kid. Well… Daiyu needs one. And make sure you pick somebody good.

Well, Uncle Duo, I’m never going to find another God-father like you were anyway…

It is a full time job, that’s for sure. What about Liam… he seems like the perfect choice to me.

I don’t know… we thought about him, but with Julia’s job, they kind of move a lot.

That’s true… you need somebody who’s going to be around. Somebody reliable. Not that Liam isn’t reliable or anything, but…

I know what you mean Uncle Duo. It’s no big deal… we’ve got months to think about it yet.

No big deal? You listen here, Alex Chang-McFarland… a Godfather is a big part of… oh nuts, Marlene is signaling my next appointment is here.

Nuts? Did you just say nuts?

Hey, start cleaning your language up now and maybe your daughter’s third word won’t be shit. Anyway, I have a meeting, but we’ll talk about this more later.

Sure, Uncle Duo. See you later.

…

Hey Marlene, thanks for not ratting me out.

I didn’t do a thing… I just said Agent Chang was in his office. Oh darn, did I forget to mention Chang- McFarland? My bad.

Nice.

So how’d it go?

Going to take a little effort, but I think the groundwork has been laid.

Never say die!

It’s the Chang way…


End file.
